lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Character appearances
"Appearances" redirects here. For cast and crew appearances in the media, see YouTube videos/Media appearances These charts list the appearances of all characters who appear on the Main Characters and Supporting Characters portals. Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Rules This article has a clearly defined set of rules. Please click here to view them. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Character dies in this episode. Character appears on-Island (not in video, flash or vision etc). Character appears off-Island (not in video, flash or vision etc). Character appears in a flash-sideways (not as vision etc). Character appears in a flash-forward (not as vision etc). Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc). Character appears in a vision, dream, or as a manifestation. Character only appears in a video recording. Character is heard but not seen. Character appears with no lines (includes as a corpse). Character does not appear. *''' Denotes the character had a centric episode. Totals With the 122 episodes (including the epilogue) and 13 mobisodes that have been produced: Main characters * '''Jack Shephard = 113 episodes, 5 mobisodes * Kate Austen = 108 episodes * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes = 107 episodes, 3 mobisodes * James "Sawyer" Ford = 104 episodes * John Locke = 101 episodes * Sayid Jarrah = 98 episodes * Jin-Soo Kwon = 92 episodes, 3 mobisodes * Sun-Hwa Kwon = 88 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Claire Littleton = 72 episodes, 1 mobisode * Charlie Pace = 65 episodes * Benjamin Linus = 61 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Juliet Burke = 49 episodes, 4 mobisodes * Michael Dawson = 48 episodes, 5 mobisodes * Desmond Hume = 46 episodes * Man in Black = 41 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Miles Straume = 35 episodes * Walt Lloyd = 33 episodes * Shannon Rutherford = 32 episodes * Richard Alpert = 30 episodes * Frank Lapidus = 29 episodes * Boone Carlyle = 28 episodes * Bernard Nadler = 26 episodes * Rose Nadler = 26 episodes * Ana Lucia Cortez = 23 episodes * Daniel Faraday = 23 episodes * Libby Smith = 23 episodes * Eko = 21 episodes * Charlotte Lewis = 20 episodes * Christian Shephard = 19 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Pierre Chang = 19 episodes * Ilana Verdansky = 16 episodes * Penelope Widmore = 14 episodes * Eloise Hawking = 10 episodes * Nikki Fernandez = 7 episodes * Paulo = 7 episodes Supporting characters * Aaron Littleton = 54 episodes * Vincent = 43 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Danielle Rousseau = 26 episodes * Alex Rousseau = 21 episodes * Tom Friendly = 20 episodes * Charles Widmore = 19 episodes * Cindy Chandler = 16 episodes * Ethan Rom = 15 episodes, 1 mobisode * Edward Mars = 12 episodes * Martin Keamy = 12 episodes * Naomi Dorrit = 12 episodes * Karl Martin = 11 episodes * Jacob = 11 episodes * Phil = 10 episodes * Leslie Arzt = 9 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Mikhail Bakunin = 9 episodes * Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem = 8 episodes * Emma = 7 episodes * Zach = 7 episodes * Anthony Cooper = 7 episodes * Bram = 7 episodes * Danny Pickett = 7 episodes * Horace Goodspeed = 7 episodes * Jason = 7 episodes * Omar = 7 episodes * Roger Linus = 7 episodes * Stuart Radzinsky = 7 episodes * Carmen Reyes = 6 episodes * George Minkowski = 6 episodes * Diane Janssen = 5 episodes * Randy Nations = 5 episodes * Liam Pace = 5 episodes * Sarah Wagner = 5 episodes * Goodwin Stanhope = 5 episodes * Zoe = 5 episodes * Neil "Frogurt" = 4 episodes, 1 mobisode See also * Cast changes * Others * Survivors * Recurring character appearances ar:ظهور الشخصيات de:Charakter-Auftritte ru:Появления персонажей Category:Analysis Category:Lists Category:Characters